


Periphery

by Chasyn



Series: Raptor Heart [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers be coming in, Breakup, But Owen will still be around, College, Crossover, Dating, He'll visit and stuff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will say it, I'll spoil it by saying that so there's not that many worries, M/M, Mama Zach, Misunderstanding, Momma Zach, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommate, The Misunderstanding Isn't Sex, There will be a breakup, This basically follows Zach's whole college life, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Very little Dinos in this one, Zach has Graduated, Zach is 18, but they get back together, it doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach's an adult now. He's graduated high school. But he still can't fulfill his destiny of living with his Alpha mate on the island and raise their dinosaur babies together. He has to go to college! And his new roommate is pretty nosey. But maybe Zach likes him. He kind of reminds Zach of his brother Gray. And then one night, he gets a little too drunk. And it pretty much ruins his life.





	1. Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here we go! Part 3! (I also posted a sidestory and the little epilogue to Drop Anchor.) Tags are pretty bare because it's the beginning. I'll add tags and characters as we go. But this is the official start of the crossover. And there will be Avengers. So you've been warned. 8D
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes to graduation. And is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! First chapter! 8D

He let out a sigh as he stood up a beat behind his classmates around him. The robes looked stupid. The hats looked stupid. A sea of stupid swarming around him and ushering him towards the rows of seats. Why did his parents make him come? So, okay. Big deal. He graduated high school. With better grades than anyone every thought possible. He did all his assignments, studied every spare moment, passed all his tests, and did all the extra credit that he could. He passed his senior year with A's in everything and that helped him bring up his total grade point average. But he didn't do it for them. Or even for himself. And still! He could celebrate just as easily at home. In his room. With his phone. And a certain raptor trainer. He hadn't talked to Owen in nearly 3 days! And with everything going on, both on the island and with school and his parents, Zach hadn't been back to the island! And it was driving him crazy!

He sunk down in his seat as his classmates around him did the same thing. They were all facing a large stage and in the center, there was a podium. And some woman who was vaguely familiar was standing there, leaning over the microphone. But Zach ignored her as he pulled his cell phone out. He sighed as he sent a quick text to Owen. _This is so boring!_

 _Pay attention!_ Owen quickly texted back. _Or you'll miss your name being called._

Zach rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear them call his name. _I'd rather listen to you call my name._

_Zach! Pay attention!_

Zach glared down at Owen's text. _Why?_ He replied back.

_Cuz they just called your name._

Zach jerked up. The kid beside him was gone, walking down the aisle. He blinked. He hadn't heard his name being called. He hadn't really heard any of the names being called. He hadn't realized they were at that part of the ceremony yet. He swore they just sat down and started. What the fuck?

"Zachary Mitchell, you awake, son?" The Principal was standing at the podium on stage, staring across the crowd at him.

Zach jumped up quickly and shoved his phone into the pocket of his robe. He turned and ran down the aisle to join the line of students filing up the steps to the stage. He tripped over himself and a wave of laughter erupted around him. Zach hung his head as he trudged across the stage. The man smiled at him and shook Zach's hand. Words were shared about the Principal being impressed with Zach's efforts over the last year. Being proud. Blah, blah, blah. Why was everyone making such a big deal about it? Why were they all acting like it was a big surprise?

Zach returned to his seat and sunk down as the rest of the ceremony went on. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Zach sighed as he pulled it out.

_You're cute when you stumble._

Zach stared at his phone for a moment. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. _Where are you?_

_Standing with your family._

Zach's eyes widened. He turned in his seat for the first time, his eyes searching the crowd. He honestly had no clue where his parents were sitting. But there were too many people. He couldn't see anyone. He sighed and sat back and glanced at his phone. _Can't see._ He typed to Owen.

_Pay attention. Put your phone away. I'll see you after._

_You better!_ Zach sent and shoved his phone back into his robe pocket. His classmates were standing. The ceremony was coming to a close. Zach quickly scrambled up. The ceremony wrapped up and suddenly, his classmates were running all over the school courtyard, hollering and laughing and throwing their hats around like Frisbees.

Zach couldn't join in on the fun, though. His mind was suddenly wrapped up in the fact that Owen was with his parents. Why was Owen with his parents? How as he with his parents? Were they talking? Would they somehow find out? Zach tried not to worry as he weaved through the crowd.

"Zach!"

He turned at his name and smiled at his waving brother. "Hey Gray."

Gray grabbed his hand. "We're over here." He said and started tugging him along.

The brothers weaved through the crowd. Zach followed closely and lowered his voice. "Gray." He hissed. "How's it... uh... going?"

Gray glanced over his shoulder and smiled slyly. "You'll see."

Zach sighed. "That's not exactly reassuring." He mumbled. But Zach's doubts were short lived when Gray stopped and he looked up. A chorus of congratulations and way to go's and clapping erupted from the small crowd suddenly gathered around him. Owen wasn't the only surprise guest standing with his parents. Claire, Zara, and Simon were there. All smiling. At him. Zach honestly had no clue which of them was a more surprising guest. Probably still Claire. He quickly ducked his head and turned to the side. He wasn't used to so much attention. It was weird. He'd never in his life gotten so much attention for something school related.

Simon was the first to step forward and give him a hug. "My boy!" He said, pulling away a bit but keeping his hands on Zach's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you! Graduating and getting into the college you wanted!" Simon hugged him again. "One day, you still come work for me! If you still want to, when you are done."

Zach forced himself to look at the ground as he nodded his head. Because he really wanted to look at Owen and proclaim loudly how badly he wanted to do that. Instead, he nodded his head. "Yes, sir." His voice came out in a mumble. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes, sir."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You have no authority in who gets hired! I run the island!"

Simon tilted his head to the side. He dropped his arms and turned towards her. "I own the island."

Claire shook her head. "The island is owned by a trust."

Simon shrugged. "Maybe. A trust that I manage. So that technically makes me your boss."

Zara pushed between them both, shaking her head. She grabbed Zach's arm and looped her own through his. Then she turned him and steered him away from the bickering match. "Get the two of them talking about who's really in charge and we'll be here all day."

Gray fell in step on Zach's other side and let out a laugh. "Oh yeah. She's not exaggerating either." The younger brother said. "We all rode over together in Simon's limo. They wouldn't shut up!"

Zach glanced over his shoulder. Owen was right behind them. And behind him, were his parents. Owen smiled and winked at him. Zach smiled back and turned back around.

Zara kept steering them away, towards the parking lot. She chatted idly as they went. About the island, wedding plans, the new PR program she's heading. "Social media." She said. "Is a wonderful thing. Right now, we're doing a contest. Winner will get to name the baby triceratops that just hatched."

Zach smiled. He already knew all of that. He was sure that she knew he did, as well. She was trying to distract him, trying to get the focus off of him. She was a new member of their growing weird family dynamic. But she'd quickly caught on to his aversion to being the center of attention. Because if he could have skipped this whole day, he would have.

They reached the parking lot and Zara pulled away from him and turned as his mom, Karen, stepped forward and started asking questions. Scott, his dad, hung back a bit. He crossed his arms but seemed in an okay mood. Both of his parents seemed to be behaving. The divorce was still going on. They'd finally sat the brothers down and talked about the divorce. For now, they were keeping the house. At least until after Zach went off to college, they said. Scott had moved out of the bedroom and had been sleeping in the basement. Both parents actually seemed happier. Gray was certain Scott had a girlfriend. Zach wasn't sure about that. But Gray had overheard him talking on the phone a couple times. And once, caught a glimpse of a picture of a woman on Scott's phone. But the man had evaded the questioning kid and told him to drop it. But whatever. What mattered to Zach was that they seemed happier. And they were able to play nice at his stupid graduation.

Zach edged closer to Owen. His parents were still talking to Zara, Scott having joined in. Gray was also yammering on with them. Zach wasn't even sure about what but none of them were paying attention to him or Owen. And Claire and Simon still hadn't caught up. Zach brushed his shoulder against Owen's and he breathed out.

Owen turned towards him and pulled him against him. He wrapped his arms around Zach tightly. "Proud of you." Owen whispered. Zach smiled and buried his head against Owen for a moment. But it was just a moment. Then Owen ended the hug and stepped back and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Zach!" A girl came running over, waving. "We found you!" She practically squealed. A boy followed a few steps after her.

Zach blinked at them. "Uh... hi!" He stepped over to meet her, trying to steer them away from Owen.

"Carly!" Karen smiled and stepped forward to hug her. "Congratulations! You, too, Seth!"

Zach sighed as he grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her back. "Mom!"

Gray slunk closer to Owen and stood on his tiptoes. "That's Carly." He whispered.

Owen leaned a bit closer to Gray to whisper back. "Who's Carly?"

"Oh, sweetie." Karen let out a laugh. "I wasn't going to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

Zach's eyes widened. "Mom!"

"Zach's girlfriend." Gray whispered to Owen.

Carly just smiled and stepped closer to Zach. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Seth smiled and turned to Karen and Scott. "A group of us are going to hang out for a few hours. Drive around, probably get something to eat. Just goof off." He explained.

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed loudly and seemed to tighten her grip on Zach. "Can we kidnap him for a while?"

Karen smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

"Mom! Don't we have... like... family stuff?" Zach tried.

She shook her head. "Everyone's staying in town tonight. You can see them all tomorrow."

"But..." He tried again.

Scott shook his head. "Go have fun with your friends." He said loudly. "You've earned it."

Seth grabbed Zach's other hand and the two friends started pulling Zach away. Zach's eyes flashed to Owen. Fuck his life! Seriously! This just wasn't fair! But he couldn't exactly dig his heels in and tell everyone why he didn't want to hang out with his friends and celebrate graduation. Just fuck everything!

Owen stepped back and grabbed Gray. He pulled the kid out of earshot and leaned down. "Girlfriend?"

Gray smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"He said he broke up with her."

Gray nodded his head. "Mom and dad still think they're dating." He explained.

Owen straightened back up and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He breathed out slowly and shook his head. So much for getting to spend time with his mate and celebrating. But, maybe, it was good Zach was spending time with his friends.

Gray smiled and poked Owen in the side.

Owen glanced down at him. "Did you just poke me?"

Gray nodded his head. "Yup."

Simon and Claire finally realized they'd been abandoned and hurried towards the parking lot. Both seemed disappointed that Zach was gone. Zara snapped about them needing to stop fighting all the time. Then the whole lot filed into the limo and left.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He was crammed in the back seat, sandwiched between Carly and Seth. They were in a giant van, belonging to the parents of whoever was driving. Zach wasn't even sure who was. He hadn't been paying much attention. He was slouching as far down as he could, just wanting to disappear. There was music blaring and everyone was singing along. Loudly. And off-key. Any other time, he might have joined in and had fun with his friends. But Owen had surprised him by showing up! And Zach just wanted to be around him, even if he had to do it with his parents in the same room! He wouldn't complain. At least not out loud. They were in the same time zone and he was being pulled away again! It just wasn't fucking fair!

Carly stopped singing and turned towards him. She leaned closer and pinched him in the side. "Sourpuss."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You seriously just pinch me?"

"Yes!" She said, nodding her head. "And, I repeat, sourpuss! What's wrong with you?"

Zach glanced sideways at Seth, who was still singing loudly and leaning forward, towards whoever was in the front seat. He looked back at Carly. "My friend came today." He said softly.

"The one you met on the island?"

Zach nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. I haven't seen... my friend in a few months. We talk and text and video." He breathed out. "But it's not the same."

"Hmm..." Carly tilted her head to the side. "I don't remember seeing... your friend there." She frowned slightly. "But... I guess I have no clue what your friend looks like so..." She shrugged slightly.

Zach smiled. "Yeah, you don't."

"I'm so sorry!" She sighed. "If I'd known, I would have just pulled Seth off without you."

Zach shook his head. "It's fine. Everyone's staying the night, I guess."

Her eyes widened slightly. "At your house? Awkward!"

Zach shook his head quickly. "I hope not!" Even if that meant Owen in his house. And sneaking Owen into his bedroom. "My aunt, her fiancé, and their boss showed up, too. From the island."

"Full house."

Zach breathed out and nodded his head. "Yeah." His phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

New text from Owen. _Girlfriend?_

Zach smiled. _As far as my parents know. Perfect straight son._

_She knows right?_

Zach rolled his eyes.

"What?" Carly asked as the car pulled to a stop. Everyone was suddenly getting out of the car and they followed. They were at a fast food place. Carly grabbed Zach's arm and pulled him back from the crowd. "Answer me!"

Zach shurgged. "He was asking about you." He said. "Wanted to know if you knew we weren't dating anymore. Uh... you and me." He added awkwardly.

"I'll tell him." Then she darted forward, catching Zach by surprise when she grabbed his phone. She darted back out of reach and Zach actually tripped over himself. He flailed a bit from the ground and Carly stood over him for a moment, dangling the phone above him. She let out a giggle. "I'm just teasing you, Zach. You know I'd never do that, right?"

Zach breathed out in relief and nodded his head. He got his feet under him and stood up slowly. He brushed himself off.

And suddenly, the phone in Carly's hand started ringing. She let out a squeak in surprise, "Oh!" Her eyes widened and she looked at Zach. "Uh... I didn't mean to look... it says Owen... I'm sorry!"

Zach scrambled the rest of the way up and snatched the phone back from her. He pressed answer and put it to his ear. "Hi!" He said quickly, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Zach? You okay?"

"Yeah!" He said a bit too quickly. "I uh... tripped..."

There was a pause over the line. And then Owen burst out laughing. "Of course you did."

Zach pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and glared at the phone. "Asshole is fucking laughing at me!"

"Well... you _did_ trip." Carly said, tilting her head to the side. "And you tripped earlier at the ceremony."

"Is that her?" Owen asked.

Zach put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"Zach..." Owen let out a sigh.

"We're just friends!" Zach said quickly. "I swear!"

"Let me tell him!" Carly said, stepped forward.

Zach hesitated a moment. Then he pulled the phone away and hit speakerphone. "Okay, tell him."

"Hi, Owen!" Carly actually waved at the phone. Then quickly lowered her hand and blinked. "Uh... I waved at the phone. Oh my god. I'm such a dork!" She giggled and shook her head.

"A little." Owen said over the speakerphone. "Sorta cute, too."

Carly smiled widely. "Thanks! Uh... but yeah. We're not dating anymore. We broke up when he got back and said he had a boyfriend."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was a mistake. He should have just ran for it the moment he got out of the van. He was the track star. He was faster than all of them.

Carly smiled and stuck her tongue out at Zach. "But like... I'm not seeing anyone right now, not really interested. So I offered to pretend at school and with his parents. Because he wasn't ready to come out yet."

Zach sighed at that. "Understatement." He mumbled.

"But we are totally breaking up for real when we go off to college!" Carly said, pointing a finger at Zach. "Because I'm totally going to meet some awesome, not-gay college guys."

Zach held up his free hand and nodded. "Fair enough."

"So..." Owen strung out the word over speakerphone. "Carly, right?"

"Yes!" She said. "I'm Carly! Hi!"

Owen let out a laugh. "Hello, Carly."

"Zach didn't tell me your name." She added quickly, interrupting whatever Owen was going to say. "You called after I stole his phone and I looked at the display by accident."

Owen laughed again. "Yeah, anyways. Carly. You're really okay with this?"

Carly got quiet for a moment. She looked away and lifted her hand to her mouth to nibble on a nail. "I uh... I mean..." She stumbled over the words for a moment. Then she breathed out loudly and turned back to stare at the phone in Zach's hand. "I'm a little pissed. And a little hurt. I really liked him. But it's not his fault he's gay. Or his fault he met you. Fate or some stupid shit. But we were friends before I asked him out. So..." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I kinda still wanna be friends. And friends help each other so..."

"Carly! Zach!"

Zach quickly took the phone off speakerphone and pressed it to his ear as Seth came walking towards them. "Hey uh..." Zach turned slightly and whispered into the phone. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, okay." Owen sounded disappointed.

"I'll text you." Zach shoved the phone in his pocket and the three of them headed inside.

They ordered food and sat in a booth in the corner. Zach picked at his food as the group talked and laughed and at one point, Seth even jumped up and started singing. Zach smiled and laughed as he watched his friend. He rolled his eyes as Seth turned towards him and tried to pulled him up on the table. But he was saved by the manager who was suddenly there, angry and glaring. Seth quickly dropped back down to his seat. And was quiet until they were ready to leave.

An hour later, and they were at the mall. No real reason. But they ran into some other friends and someone suggested playing hide and seek. At the mall. Which was why he and Seth were sitting behind the mannequins in the front window display of the athletic supply store. The clerk at the counter had laughed when Seth told them they were playing hide and seek. And the man had said they should hide behind the trio of mannequins.

Zach pulled out his phone. He was bored. He'd officially been hanging out with his friends for nearly three hours. That had to qualify. Surely he could go home now. He sent a text to Owen. _Come save me._ He typed and sent.

_Are you that bored?_

_Yes!_ Zach typed. _It's been long enough. I need to see you._ He sighed as he stared at his words on the screen. Did that sound desperate? He was a bit desperate. But was it _too_ desperate?

_Where are you?_

Zach texted him the address of the mall.

_It'll take me 25 minutes to get there. Tell them you have to go. Big family dinner thing._

Zach smiled. _Hurry._ He typed. _Safely._ He stood up and shoved his phones in his pocket. "Hey Seth."

Seth was very into the game. He was laying on the floor, peering out from between the soccer mannequin's legs. His eyes were scanning the walkway for whichever team was it. At Zach's voice, he sat up. He reached over, grabbed Zach's hand, and pulled him down. "They're gonna see you!"

"Sorry." Zach mumbled as he perched beside Seth. "But this is gonna be my last round. It's getting late and we got this family dinner thing. Parents just texted and reminded me. Ride'll be here in like 20."

"Shit." Seth shook his head. "That sucks, man."

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah."

Seth looked down at his phone as it chirped. "Yes! Carly's it!" He jumped up and fist punched the air. Then ducked back down.

Zach smiled. He pulled his phone back out and hit Carly's number.

Carly let out a groan as she answered. "We were hiding in the lingerie store and Brandon wouldn't stop giggling!"

Zach laughed loudly and shook his head. "Tell whoever brought their little brother, not to bring their little brother. Isn't he like 12?"

"No." Carly whispered, her voice heavy. "He's almost 17!"

"Huh..." Zach would have never guessed that. "Uh... well... anyways. I gotta go. Big family dinner."

Carly let out a laugh. "Oh yeah. Dinner. Sure. Hey Brandon, I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back."

"Awe! Come on! Can't ya hold it?" A voice whined in the background.

"Shut it!" Carly snapped. "I'm not listening to you whine anymore."

"You're hot when you're angry."

"Sit here and don't move! I mean it!" She sighed loudly. "I'm totally gonna smack him before this is over."

Zach laughed. "Sounds like he has a crush on you."

"Don't say that ever again!" Carly said in a serious voice. "Hey, so Owen? He sounded old."

"Uh..." Zach slipped out of the display window and stepped out of Seth's earshot. "He's not old!"

"Well... older." She corrected. "Was he that hot muscly blond guy talking with your brother?"

Zach rolled his eyes. Why'd she have to notice him? "Yeah."

"Zach!" She exclaimed loudly and let out a giggle. "Oh my god! He's so hot!"

Zach sighed. "Carly!"

"I bet you two are so cute together!" She actually squealed that time.

Zach rubbed at his forehead. "Stop it!"

"Are you taller than him?"

"Maybe." Zach mumbled out. "Like... half an inch or something."

"He a good kisser?"

"Carly!"

"He coming to get you?"

"Yes!" He snapped.

"Can I meet him?"

Zach paused for a moment. That had caught him completely off guard. What? He blinked. "Fuck no!" He finally answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Why do you want to?" He countered.

"Cuz he's the guy who stole my boyfriend."

Zach rolled his eyes. "No."

"Oh come on!" She whined a bit.

"No."

"I just wanna say hi."

"No." He said again.

"He's hot."

"Yeah, I know."

"So let me say hi!"

"You already said hi!"

She was silent for a moment. "That... doesn't count."

"In fact, I think you said hi twice. So nope. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone before she could respond. Then he said bye to Seth, waved at the store clerk, and slipped out of the store. He spent the next 15 minutes actually hiding from Carly. He'd seen her heading his way as he walked down the walkway. He ducked into a store and hid until she walked past. Brandon was trailing behind her and she was clearly looking for Zach. But he evaded her and darted outside when Owen called.

The raptor alpha pulled up in a soccer mom looking minivan. Zach stared at it for a moment before he opened the door and slipped in. "Seriously?" He pulled the door shut and shook his head.

Owen shrugged. "This is what your aunt rented." He said. "I think she wanted to like... drive everyone over together. And then Simon showed up in a limo."

Zach glanced out the window. There was no sign of Carly. But that didn't mean anything. "Drive. Now."

Owen watching him curiously. "Why the rush?"

"Because Carly's probably lurking somewhere." Zach said, his eyes still on the mall doors. He pulled on the seatbelt. "She wants to say hi." Owen let out a laugh as he pulled the van into the line of mall traffic. He let Zach direct him away from the mall and out into road traffic. Then they pulled off into the parking lot of a big store. Zach pointed to a line of empty parking spots towards the back. "Pull in there."

Owen watched him sideways. But he nodded and put the van into park and turned it off. He leaned back. "Okay. Now what?"

Zach rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his belt. He leaned over the center console of the van and tried to fiddle with the settings on the driver's seat. "This thing go back anymore?" Owen tilted his head to the side and smiled. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached down. The seat slid back, moving impossibly far from the pedals and steering wheel. There was no way anyone would ever drive sitting that far back. But the second Owen's seat stopped moving, Zach was climbing over him. It was still a tight fit but he straddled Owen's waist and his back brushed against the steering wheel. Zach leaned forward a bit and laced his arms around Owen's neck loosely. "Hi."

Owen piqued an eyebrow as he moved his hands to Zach's waist. "Hi? You made me drive a half mile from the mall, park in the back of some random parking lot, and climbed in my lap like a dog. And you say _hi_."

"Didn't want anyone I know to see." Zach answered, a slight shrug to his shoulders. "Or worse... Carly."

Owen laughed softly. "She seems nice."

Zach shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Carly."

"Fair." Owen said, nodding. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Oh yeah?" Owen asked slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"Stop talking."

"Make me."

Zach leaned forward and captured Owen's lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid against Owen's. It wasn't like their last chaste goodbye kiss. It was hard, fast, and messy. It was seven months of no physical contact. Seven months of both being too busy, of missed calls, forgotten texts, and falling asleep on each other. Seven months of frustration and hunger. Zach fisted his hands in Owen's hair and pulled. Owen trailed his hands under Zach's shirt. Zach pulled away, slightly breathless and his lips red. He let out a giggle and ducked his head a bit.

Owen smiled. "Ticklish?"

Zach's blush darkened a little and he looked out the window, suddenly remembering they were in a car. "A little, I guess." He admitted softly.

Owen's fingers danced across Zach's skin again and Zach shivered and flinched again. "Good to know." Owen said with a laugh. Zach threaded his fingers in Owen's hair again and pulled hard, forcing Owen's head back. Zach dipped his head forward. He touched his lips to Owen's neck. He ran his tongue up to Owen's ear and nibbled on the lobe a bit. Owen let out a rumble in his chest. Then he pulled his hands off Zach. He detached Zach's hands from his hair and held the younger man back. "You need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because you do." Owen answered, his voice dark.

Zach let out a frustrated sigh and he leaned back against the steering wheel. "I'm an adult now." He said, a slight whine in his voice.

Owen leaned back against the seat. "No."

"I did all your conditions." Zach insisted. "I broke up with Carly, I graduated high school, and I came back to the island!"

Owen shook his head. "Third one doesn't count."

Zach frowned. "Yeah, it does."

Owen shook his head again. "You being forced to come back so quick doesn't count."

"I wasn't forced." Zach said bluntly. "It was my idea. I begged Simon."

"No." Owen shook his head. "You're supposed to want to come back. Later. After college. To live with me."

"No, no, no!" Zach shook his head. "The conditions came before the college shit." He insisted. "You just said I had to like... take time and decide what I wanted with my life cuz blah, blah, blah. I'm a kid and I'm just starting or whatever."

Owen rolled his eyes. "A couple weeks isn't long enough to make a life altering decision."

"I already decided." Zach insisted again. "You're it for me." He proclaimed. "You're all I want. Forever."

Owen smiled. He reached up and slid his hand up Zach's neck. He pulled Zach down towards him until their foreheads touched. Owen closed his eyes. "You don't know what hearing that does to me." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Show me."

Owen breathed out and pulled away again. "Forever, Zach. You said it. Some quickie in a rented van in a parking lot ain't gonna cut it."

Zach let out a frustrated groan. He rolled off Owen, rather ungracefully, and plopped back down in the passenger seat. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He was pouting. And again, ruining their probably last few moments alone together for who knows how long. Because Owen would go back to the island to do his job. And Zach would have to spend the summer getting ready to go to stupid college! Shopping and shit. And packing. And moving across the country. Into a dorm room. With a stupid roommate. And getting books and whatever else shit he needed for college. He sighed deeply.

"Zach." Owen breathed out. "You seriously going to have a hissy fit every time something doesn't go your way?"

"I'm not having a fit." Zach mumbled. "Just... frustrated." He breathed out and straightened up. He was having a hissy fit. He realized it. And it was not an adult way to handle things. "Fine." He said. "So you're saying... not now. But not... never, right?"

Owen reached down and adjusted the seat back in driving position. "Definitely not never." He breathed out. "So subject change." He said quickly. "Your parents actually think you're still out with your friends. So you're probably good for a couple more hours."

Zach tilted his head. "Where does everyone think you are?"

"Back at the hotel, sleeping." Owen answered. "Jet lag."

Zach pulled out his cell phone. "We're going on a date." He said as he starting scrolling.

"Okay." Owen said. "Where?"

They didn't really have a lot of time. And it was afternoon of a workday. And it was too late to plan anything. Plus there wasn't really anything do to. Other than the lame, normal date shit. "Movie and dinner." Zach said.

Owen nodded. "That'll work."

"The movie theater is back at the mall." Zach said, bringing up the website and checking movie times. He really wasn't even sure what was playing or what half of the movies where. He was just looking forward to sitting in a dark theater with Owen, where no one would see them together. "So we'll have to wait and try to sneak in. Less chance of Carly seeing us."

"So we got some time to kill?"

Zach nodded his head. "Half hour at least."

Owen smiled. "So... since we're at a store... if I bought you a new pillow and blanket... if you don't have any like emotional attachment to them... could I have your old pillow and blanket that you've been sleeping with?"

Zach glanced up from his phone. He tilted his head to the side. "Why?" He asked slowly.

Owen turned his gaze out the window, avoiding looking at Zach. "Because they'll smell like you... and the bungalow doesn't smell like you anymore. The uh... twins miss it."

"The twins miss my scent." Zach repeated slowly, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yes." Owen answered.

"I'll say yes." Zach started. "If you tell me who _really_ misses my scent."

Owen let out a sigh. "Fine. Me." He leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms. "Everything smelled like you when I got back. Everything. And I liked it. But then it started fading and it's completely gone and I can't sleep."

Zach's smile seemed to only get bigger. "You can't sleep because it doesn't smell like me anymore."

"Yes!" Owen snapped and then quickly breathed out. "I mean, the twins miss it, too. And the raptors. I'd give them the pillow. I'd share. But mostly, yeah. Me. I need it."

Zach nodded and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a little side story that focuses on Gray. You don't have to read it. But it will be mentioned way later in this part. It's called: Gold and Red... and Gray?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847698/chapters/39553696


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Zach go to the movie. And then eat. And talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I have had the WORST couple of months. Really. Just awful. Emotionally and physically. And Nameless, girl, you have been my rock. I'm so thankful you've been around to listen to me whine and rant and to help me plot and just make me feel better about myself and my writing. You have just been amazing! And I love you! So much!
> 
> To the couple of readers who expressed upset over the crossover with the Avengers, this is for you. I've added to the outline and added in two extra chapters, as kind of a nice little end for you. You can stop reading after chapter 3. Chapter 4 will start the Avengers stuff. (Originally, chapter 2 was a time skip of like 4 months. XD With Zach starting college.) Also this is for OhYesShihDid. Who said they wanted to know if Carly interrupted the date. XD Again, was just gonna skip it.
> 
> So uh... yep. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long! But just UGH LIFE!
> 
> Discord Server: <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>!  
> Come chat me and the Peoplehood up! 8D

Owen stared up at the movie title, flashing in a marquee above the double doors of theater number five. This couldn't really be happening. Why was this really happening? How could this really be a thing? He blinked for a moment before glancing sideways at Zach. "Seriously?" Owen asked.

Zach didn't answer. He was grinning, ear to ear, as he simply shrugged and nodded his head. He'd asked Owen what movie he wanted to see when they were driving back over to the mall. Owen had laughed and said he had no clue what movies where even out. Between his stint in the hospital, fighting giant dinosaurs, dealing with his long-distance teenage soulmate, parenting the raptors and I-Rexes, and helping to rebuild the island... yeah. Owen's last year had been hectic. He couldn't actually remember the last time he'd been to a real movie theater. Or the last time he'd turned on the TV and paid attention to any commercials about upcoming movies.

In the end, Owen told Zach to pick whatever. Owen said he would enjoy just sitting next to him. Zach had rolled his eyes, like he was annoyed at having to pick. He wasn't, of course. And the spoken sentiment had made him smile. And blush. And then Zach had seen the most amazing thing ever on the theater website and tried to keep a straight face as they parked and walked inside. Zach had kept his eyes peeled for Carly as he told Owen to wait outside the entrance. He wanted to surprise the raptor trainer. Owen smiled and nodded and when he tried to pull out his wallet, Zach declined and darted inside. He bought the tickets and poked his head out the door. The coast was still clear. He smiled at Owen, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside.

And now, staring up at the marquee, Owen almost regretting letting Zach pick. Almost. Because he'd seen how excited Zach had been. And it was endearing. And sweet. And cute. Owen shook his head. "We are _not_ telling Echo."

Zach grabbed Owen's hand again and pushed the door open. "Yes we will." He said, pulling the older man through. "And we are buying it for her the moment it comes out."

"Fine." Owen breathed out. "Can we at least agree on not telling her we saw it first? Without her?"

"Deal." Zach said, nodding his head. "Come on, it's starting!" He whispered.

Owen glanced up at the screen and shook his head. "It's just the credits." He said as they walked down the isle.

"Come on!" Zach hissed lowly, pulling harder on Owen.

"Why did they even make a sequel?" Owen whined slightly louder than he should in the theater. "What's the next one gonna be? _Finding Marlin_?"

"Shhh!" Zach hissed, pulling him down towards the front row.

But Owen just smiled and kept on talking. "Or that giant shark that says fish are friends, not food, who then almost eats them."

"Bruce." Zach said. "Don't pretend like you don't know his name."

" _Finding Bruce_." Owen nodded his head. "Yeah, that should be the next one. Or how about _Finding The Whole Damn Fuc_..."

Zach tugged harder of Owen's hand and pushed him down into one of the seats. "Kid's movie, O." He dropped down into the seat beside him.

"O?" Owen tilted his head to the side. "Like just the letter O?"

"Yep." Zach nodded.

Owen smiled and glanced around. "Well, Z, there's like five people in here, including you and me. I don't really think I'm disrupting anyone."

Zach glanced around as well. Then shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I think this is the last day anyways." He said. "The lineup changes tomorrow."

Owen smiled. "Good thing we didn't miss it then."

Zach glanced sideways at him. He idly wondered if Owen really didn't want to see it. Or if the alpha was just giving him a hard time. Zach figured it was the latter. If he really didn't want to be there, Zach was sure he would have said so. "And Z doesn't work." He said.

Owen frowned as he turned to look at Zach. "Why not?"

"Because my name is already one syllable." Zach pointed out, leaning back in his seat. "You can't shorten it anymore."

"Seriously? You called me O because my name is two syllables?"

"Shhhh!" Zach said, touching his finger to his lips and then pointing at the screen. "Movie." It was actually starting.

Owen relaxed back in his seat, a smile on his face. He stretched his arm out and rested it against the back of Zach's chair. It was such a normal, date move. Zach leaned back against him. He reached up and pulled Owen's arm down around his neck and intertwined their fingers together. It was so normal. So mundane, ordinary, common. And they were seeing a kid's movie! But as the movie title floated across the screen, _Finding Dory_ , and they pressed closer together, similar thoughts passed through both of their minds. They loved the normality. Just as much as the oddity their relationship had brought thus far.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The movie was cute. They laughed and smiled. They teared up a bit when baby Dory for lost. The crabby octopus called Hank, they both agreed, was totally Claire. Zach pointed at the energetic whale shark, Destiny, and said that was totally Simon. Owen had said Lowery. In the end, they agreed on both and laughed in the theater. Just as loudly as they wanted.

Zach peered out the doors of the theater. The movie was over. Now they just had to make a run for it, get to the car without being seen. Then they should drive probably a half hour away to find somewhere to eat. That was his plan.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, walking up behind Zach.

"Looking for Carly." He answered.

Owen paused for a moment. He waited for more, because that couldn't all. There had to be more than just Carly. But Zach didn't say anything more. He simply kept his eyes on the food court, right outside the door. "Seriously?"

Zach didn't look away as he answered. "She's out there, lurking." His voice barely a whisper.

"Zach, she thinks you left."

"She's too smart. She'll have figured it out."

"How?"

"She just will!"

"Zach..."

"No!"

Owen smiled as he surged forward. He wrapped his arms around Zach and lifted him straight up, off the floor. Zach let out a squeak in surprise. Owen turned slightly and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He hauled his protesting boyfriend out into the food court and towards a table in the back. He dropped the flailing, young man on a chair, laughing all the while.

"Owen!"

"Come on." Owen dropped down in the seat across the small table. He lifted his hand and waved it around. "She's not still here. And if she is, this place is huge. She's like not... automatically gonna know you're here."

Zach rolled his eyes and leaned back. "She might." He mumbled out, looking away and pouting slightly.

Owen smiled and grabbed Zach's hand. He hauled the younger man to his feet. "Food." Zach tried to argue against eating in the food court. But Owen won, stating that since Zach picked the activities, the movie, and paid for said movie tickets, Owen should get a say in where they were eating. "Next time," Owen started as they sat down with their trays. "Somewhere special. Someplace fancy, with reservations."

Zach shrugged . "I don't need fancy." He said softly. "This is special enough for me."

"Really?"

Zach nodded as he looked up to meet Owen's eyes. "You're here." Owen smiled at that and they ate their simple burgers and fries in relative silence. For a while, anyways. Zach broke the silence before they finished. "So... I've been thinking about something." He started. He was leaning forward slightly, both his elbows on the table. He dipped a French fry in the smear of ketchup on his burger wrapper and then popped it into his mouth.

"About what?" Owen prompted after a moment, watching him. He lifted his drink to his lips.

"Our anniversary." Zach stated evenly. Owen inhaled the drink by accidently. He sputtered and coughed for a moment. Zach eyed him with concern and leaned farther across the table. "You alright?"

Owen coughed and cleared his throat. He took a slow sip and set the cup back down. He nodded. "What?"

"Our anniversary." Zach repeated, settling back into his seat. "When exactly is it?"

"Uh..."

Zach continued. "Cuz we never like... had a moment... like..." It was hard to explain. Just like their relationship. "Asking each other out or like... being boyfriends or whatever."

Owen tilted his head slightly. "I guess not." He honestly hadn't really thought about it. He had just known. Zach was meant to be his. And he was Zach's. In some weird cosmic way, he felt like his whole life had been leading up to the moment he met Zach.

Zach continued on. "You said you sorta knew from the moment I stepped on the island..."

"No." Owen interrupted quickly, shaking his head. "We are not calling that our anniversary! You were 17!"

"Or our first kiss..."

"That was like a day later!" Owen shook his head again.

Zach smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and titled his head. "Then there was the day you gave up resisting..."

"Out in the jungle?" Owen half snapped and half gasped.

"You were half naked." Zach said with a smile. "We had a moment then."

Owen narrowed his eyes. "After Ida killed the ACU team and the InGen guys." He shook his head. "No."

Zach could admit to that not being a good idea. "When I came back to the island..." He continued thinking. "Except you were half dead and hauled off like a minute later... or when you came back and we danced..."

Owen sighed. "As much as I loved that... no. Not any better than the others. Still 17. Like the song."

Zach dipped his head a bit and sighed. "We have to have an anniversary!"

"Then... uh... today?" Owen offered.

"Today." Zach repeated. "My graduation day?"

"And our first official date." Owen pointed out.

"I guess." Zach breathed out, not sounding too enthusiastic.

"What?"

Zach breathed out again, rather dramatically. "It's just.. in a couple weeks... it'll have been a year since we met. And... I kinda liked that. I don't want to start over."

"We're not... _exactly_ starting over." Owen started. "But Zach, people always ask when two people who are dating met. Or how or when they started dating. And we're not saying when you were 17 and people died. It looks bad."

Zach nodded his head. He understood. He really did. But still, he'd like the idea of their first anniversary coming up soon. It was a milestone. And he hated the idea of starting over. But he didn't voice any of it. He didn't say anything and several long minutes ticked by.

Or else it felt like several, as Owen watched his mate pout again. At this point, Owen feared an eternal frown on Zach's face. And he just wanted to do anything to make that frown disappear. Finally, he breathed out and shook his head. "We can have two." He said. "The day we met, that we'll tell no one about and celebrate privately. And today. Our first date." He said with a nod.

Zach perked up a bit, a smile spreading across his face, and leaned forward. "Really?"

Owen nodded again. "I was on my way back to the hotel because of jet lag and got lost and called you cuz you live here. And you were bored of your friends because you're this moody teenager who's always bored and pouting."

"I am not!" Zach snapped indignantly.

Owen ignored him and kept talking. "And I came to rescue you and we like... started talking and hung out and you kissed me and it became a date."

"I kissed you?"

"Well... you did, first."

Zach smiled and tilted his head. "You kissed me back."

"Yep." Owen nodded again. "I did. Now, settled?"

Zach tilting his head, thinking. "I guess. Except no one gets lost anymore. Like every phone has GPS."

Owen shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm old school and didn't think of that. I called the kid I know who lives here."

"Gray lives here."

"Quit poking holes in our origin story!"

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Origin story? Like superheros?"

Owen nodded his head. "Yep."

"Dork."

"A dork that you're dating." Owen stated. "A dork that you practically _begged_ to date you."

Zach crossed his arms and leaned back. He shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

"Whatever." Owen smiled. "Satisfied?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, it'll work."

"Good." Owen nodded. "But that brings up another point."

"Oh?"

Owen breathed out as he stood up. He gathered their trays and stacked their trash on top. "I was gonna wait and spring it on you." He said as he picked up the trays. "But since you sort of brought it up..." He turned and walked towards the trashcan a few feet away.

Zach blinked and watched him. He waited until Owen got back to the table and watched as he sat back down. But the raptor alpha was just sitting there, smiling. And not saying anything. And it was annoying Zach. "What?"

Owen's smile only seemed to widen. "I already talked with your parents. And Simon and Claire." He said and paused again.

"About what?"

"Now, it's just four days." Owen said, still being cryptic. "And then back to planning college shit."

"What is?"

Owen shrugged slightly as he continued. "But it was the most I could get everyone to agree to, without looking too suspicious."

"Owen!" Zach snapped out his name.

"You're coming to the island." He answered with a smile. "You'll actually arrive the same day as the first time."

A smile slowly spread across Zach's face as the words sank in. He was going back to the island! He was going home! And that was the first thought that popped into his head. Home. _Home!_ "Really?"

Owen nodded.

Zach could barely contain his excitement. "I get to go home and see the girls and the twins!"

Owen nodded again. "The girls are pretty excited. And the twins..." He shook his head and breathed out.

Zach's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, no." Owen shook his head and held up his hands. "They're fine!" He added quickly. "Just... you know... they're getting so big!"

Zach let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've been following Zara's PR campaign since it started." Zara had been promoted, so to speak, to head of the public relations department. Posting videos and pictures and setting up live feeds of some of the babies dinosaurs as they hatched and grew over the last year. Her biggest challenge had been the twins. But Zach had helped, giving her access to all the videos and pictures he'd taken in the short time he'd been with the twins. And then recording some video calls he'd made with them since then. He'd taken to making scheduled weekly calls to the twins that were aired on the website.

Owen shook his head again. "But it's different." He said. "Video calling vs. being in the same enclosure with them."

Zach frowned for a moment. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind about them!" He snapped angrily. "After everything over the last few months..."

"No!" Owen's eyes widened and he interrupted Zach quickly, waving his hands. "That's not what I mean at all!" He assured Zach. "I never once doubted the twins." He said earnestly. "Since the moment we found the nest. Actually, since the moment I realized Ida was too far gone. I wanted to give her a chance, she deserved a chance, where she wasn't isolated and mistreated."

Zach crossed his arms and leaned back as he listened to Owen talk. He tilted his head a bit. "Never once?" He repeated.

Owen leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He scratched at the back of his neck and sighed. "Okay. Once. When I woke up and found out you were on the island. Alone. Yes, I had doubts. But that was more about your safety." He added. "Ida nearly killed you. And I remembered that fear, when we realized you and Gray were missing. And then the gyro ball being smashed and tracking you..." He breathed and rubbed at his face. He didn't mean to hash any of this up. Finally alone with Zach, where they didn't have to watch over their shoulders, and he was ruining it.

Zach leaned forward on the table slightly. "Are they showing any signs of aggression?"

Owen shook his head. "No, not once. I mean, there was the time Indigo managed to climb out of their first paddock. She chased that jeep pretty far before we got her to stop."

"Chased." Zach emphasized. "She told you she thought it was a toy."

"She was bigger than the jeep."

Zach shrugged and waved it off. "The guy didn't get hurt and I told her no chasing cars outside of her paddock. And no more trying to climb out."

"Exactly." Owen breathed out. "They only listen to you!"

Zach opened his mouth slowly. "They uh... they listen to you." He said weakly.

Owen shook his head. "The time Minnie climbed in that tree a month after you left. She wouldn't come down until I got you on the phone."

Zach rolled his eyes. "That was months ago!"

"Yeah." Owen nodded. "They're bigger now."

"I know!" Zach snapped.

"I've spent months trying to train them." Owen continued on. "The raptors have even tried helping. But we're still hardly getting through. Just when I think we're made some progress..." He sighed and shook his head. He leaned forward on the table. "They've imprinted on you." Owen said softly. "And they're decided to only listen to you."

Zach dropped his gaze to the table top. His shoulders drooped and he sighed softly. "I can try harder to convince them to behave." He said softly. "They're still babies."

Owen nodded his head. "Exactly. They are." He said. "They're growing fast physically, but not mentally, I don't think. Just proves what I always thought about Ida."

Zach sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay. So what do we do? I thought Zara's campaign was going well? I thought the twins had fans and supporters. Are they in any danger? Is there something you haven't told me?"

Owen shook his head. "No, no, no. I wouldn't let anything happen to them. Simon wouldn't either." He added.

Zach breathed out. "Okay. Good. So... what... I come home with you for a couple days and what... we try to work with them together?"

Owen tilted his head slightly. "Pretty much. That was the big bargaining chip to get everyone on board."

"What?"

"Getting you on the island to work with them, one on one, with me. There's some special investors coming to check out the twins. And they really only listen to you so..."

Zach rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. "So that's the real issue here? I'm there to play nice with some stuffy old rich guys." He wasn't really annoyed. He'd take any chance to go home and see his dino kids, even if it was only for a few hours.

Owen shook his head. He knew Zach well enough to see right through him. "No, that's not it. But... let's be honest here. That's half the job. Playing nice with rich people to help fund the island. Better get used to it. Plus, you're gonna need money. Unless you expect mommy and daddy to still send you allowance while you're off at college, being an adult."

Zach tilted his head to the side. "They're gonna pay me?"

Owen nodded.

Zach's mouth dropped open. "They why the fuck am I going to college?"

Owen laughed and shrugged. "Keep your parents happy? Life experience? Because you're supposed to?"

Zach groaned out loudly and leaned back in his chair. "Fuck all of that!"

Owen shrugged again. "Just play nice. I'm trying to make this a thing. For all the reasons we already discussed."

"A thing?"

"Any break you get." Owen said. "Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring Break, Summer, random three day weekends around the Monday holidays."

Zach blinked at him for a moment as it sank in. "You're trying to get me back on the island." He said.

Owen nodded quickly. "As much as possible. To help me with the twins, of course. But also cuz... you know, I want you there."

Zach smiled as the sentiment settled in, seemingly into his soul. The words actually warmed him. He leaned across the small table. "Come here." Owen smiled and when he leaned a bit closer, Zach reached over and grabbed his collar. He pulled the alpha closer and stopped just before their lips touched. "I love you." He breathed against Owen's lips before pressing against them.

"Zach!"

Zach pulled away quickly, pushing back against Owen roughly. He knew it. He fucking knew it! "I told you!" He hissed before jumping up. He held up his arms and stepped towards her, trying to block her from getting closer to the table. But she was fast and ducked around him. Zach quickly turned and grabbed her hand. "No!" He snapped. "Carly, no!"

But the young woman twisted out of his grasp and bounced over to the table. Carly smiled and waved wildly. "Hi, Owen!"

Owen smiled back at her. He stood up and stepped closer to her, his hand stretched out. Zach let out a groan as he let go of her. So this is happening, he thought. Why? Why was this his life? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Carly swept closer and held her hand out, fully prepared to shake Owen's hand. But the older man surprised his two juniors when he took her hand in his and lifted it. He bent forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Carly." Owen said, smiling up at her. He straightened up and released her hand.

"Oh my..." A blush spread across her face. "Uh... the uh... pleasure is all mine..." She stumbled slightly over the words. Then she lifted her hand to her chest and breathed out.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Hey!" Carly snapped, looking over at him and narrowed her eyes. "He's being a gentleman!"

Zach crossed his arms and glared at her. "Ain't seen him do it before." He mumbled out.

"Oh..." She smiled slyly and tilted her head to the side. "Jealous, are we?"

Owen stepped closer. He reached out and pried Zach's arms apart. He grabbed Zach's hand and lifted it to his lips as he had done to Carly's. He kept his eyes on Zach's as he did so. And he watched as the younger man bit his lip. Owen smiled as his lips hovered above Zach's skin. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you and knowing you over the last year." He kept hold of Zach's hand as he straightened up. Then lifted it and placed it over his heart.

Zach's breath hitched for a moment and he swooned against Owen. He actually swooned, in the middle of the crowded food court . At the mall. With Carly giggling two feet away from him. Owen wrapped his arms around Zach's waist, catching him before he fell. Zach rested his head against Owen's shoulder for a moment. Then he snapped out of it. He practically jumped back a few steps. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. Owen smiled widely at him and Zach held out his hand and pointed at him. "Don't say a fucking thing."

Owen held up his hands. "Wasn't going to."

Carly held up her hand. "Can I?"

"No!" Zach snapped. "Why are you even still here?"

Carly threw her head back and let out an exaggerated sigh. "That Brandon kid was hanging all over me!" She snapped. "He kept asking me out! I really didn't want to ride home in the same car as them."

Zach frowned. "Seth ditched you?"

Carly shook her head. "No, I lied and said my sister was coming to get me."

"Is she?" Owen asked.

Carly shrugged. "I left her a message. But... so far, she hadn't answered."

"How long has it been?" Zach asked.

Carly pulled out her phone and drug her fingers across it. "Almost an hour."

"An hour?" Owen asked. "What have you been doing?"

She shrugged. "Wandering around." She answered.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That was better than riding in the van with Brandon?"

Carly nodded her head. "I would sleep here if it helped avoid him."

Owen let out a laugh. Then he threw his arm around her and pulled her close. "We'll take you home."

"What?" Zach exclaimed.

"Come on, Zach. Can't abandon your friend."

"But..."

Owen reached out and grabbed Zach. He wrapped his other arm around the younger man and steered them both towards the exit doors. "Don't be an ass."

Zach breathed out. "Sorry, Carly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting note. This chapter was about 2600 words when I started the final edit at 3 am this morning. >_< The final edit did not go well and the boys just refused to play nice. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen wasn't backing down! And Zach wasn't nervous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! It's been a month! Ugh! I don't remember if I've whined about my carpal tunnel on here yet? I know my [Discord](https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3) peeps have heard me whine about it over the past couple months. But yeah, carpal tunnel is a bitch. But here ya go. I had fun with this chapter.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. One last, quick show. Then he'd hightail it out of there and wait at the docks for his mate's return to the island. Because it had been way too long since Zach had been there and Owen felt the need to remedy that. As soon as possible. He needed Zach on the island. Even if it were only for a few days. He really needed him there longer. But he could take the couple days. For now.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was so going to get yelled at if she found out. But he wasn't one to chicken out or back down. And a bet was a bet. And he'd lost it. He was totally going to kill Barry when this was all over, for even suggesting it. He was going to make his best friend regret coming back to the island last month. Owen sucked in another deep breath and slipped his headset on. "We good?" He asked into the microphone.

There was a laugh over the line. "Oh yes." Barry said, way too excited for what was about to happen. "I have the track all cued up."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Great." He mumbled.

"You can still back out." Barry offered. "I gave you a second option."

"I am not telling you his name!" Owen snapped lowly. And Barry just laughed again. Owen ignored him as he walked over to his terminal and checked the cameras. The raptor paddock was rebuilt. It was larger and the walls extended out to Owen's bungalow. The gates to the bungalow were closed during the day. But at night, he opened them and the girls went home with him. The twins, too, though he suspected that wouldn't last much longer. They were getting too big to let into the raptor paddock. But they would cross that line when they got there. For now, Owen's attention was on his next show.

There was a stage and behind thick Plexiglas and raised were rows of seats. Drop down screens hung from the ceiling and it was like his own mini amphitheater. Sometimes he'd bring the girls up on stage with him and do tricks. Sometimes he'd strap cameras similar to the ones Hoskins designed on them and let them hunt. Sometimes he went with them on his motorcycle. Other times, he'd do shows just about their natural behaviors. He had cameras all through their little part of the jungle, always recording movement. Sometimes he'd share some of their odd quirks. Echo's obsession with Nemo, Delta's love of tricks, Charlie's robotic tail, and Blue's ability to lead her sisters and practically run her own show. None of those would be today's show, though.

"Ready when you are, boss." Barry's voice rang in his ears. "Unless you changed your mind and give up."

Owen lifted his hand and flipped off the air. He knew Barry would be able to see him. He just wanted to get this over with. So he could go wait at the docks. For his mate. The next four days were going to be busy! So he needed any excuse to spend as much time with Zach as possible. But later. Because now, he had a show to do. So no. He wasn't backing down. "Play the track." He said. "Softly. Increase when Echo comes out."

"Got it, boss." Barry said.

"And don't tell me how you got an instrumental track of that song so quickly."

"Karaoke." He answered.

Owen frowned, imagining his friend singing karaoke to that song. He shivered and shook his head. "I said don't tell me. Echo, you ready?" There was a loud, answering squeal in his headset and Owen cringed slightly. "Volume, Echo." He shook his head. "Couldn't convince any of the others, huh?"

 _[No fun.]_ She answered, this time softer over the line.

Owen let out a laugh as he headed across the enclosure. He jogged up on the stage as a chorus of cheers and applause rang out. He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Raptor Paddock. For those of you who do not know me, I am the pack alpha, Owen Grady. What we have for you today is a little different." The music started streaming in and Owen ran over the lyrics in his head. "See..." Owen started, walking across the stage. "I lost a bet. So Echo and I are gonna do a little dance for you. Echo! Get out here!"

Echo let out a squeal as she raced across the enclosure and leapt up on stage. She slid a bit, stumbled, and rolled the rest of the way to Owen's side. The crowd erupted in laughter and cameras flashed. Echo let out another squeal as she flopped around for a moment and looked up at Owen. _[Dad!]_

Owen let out a laugh and crossed his arms. "Graceful."

Echo let out a snort again and finally jumped up. She bounced and shook herself. _[Dance!]_

The music, if it could even really be called music, grew louder. The beat thudded out of the speakers. Owen smiled as he lifted his hands and started. "I like big butts and I can not lie." He shouted. "You other brothers can't deny."

Echo bounced a bit and let out a squeal. Then she twisted around and started wagging her tail.

Owen smiled. "That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you... uh..." He wondered if Barry actually thought this through. Probably not. Owen continued, deciding to just skip most of it. "So fellas, yeah, fellas, yeah, has your girlfriend got the butt?"

A few people in the crowd had gotten into it and yelled back, "Hell yeah!"

Owen laughed. "Tell them to shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt!" And that's exactly what Echo did. The crowd erupted in laughs and applause. Owen shook his head and held up his hands. "Hang up. Barry." He touched his hand to his headset. "This really isn't very appropriate. You got something else we can dance to?"

Barry laughed in his ears. "Yeah, I do."

Owen rolled his eyes and glanced sideways at Echo. "Uncle Barry said yes, he's got another song for us. More appropriate, right?"

"Yes." Barry answered.

A new song started and Owen rolled his eyes again. "Seriously?" He said into the microphone. "I'm going to kill you, you know?"

Barry laughed. "You should have never gotten drunk and preformed the entire song perfectly."

Owen put one hand on his hip and lifted his other hand to wave it in the air. It had been a few years ago, but yes. He had danced to the song at Barry's birthday party. He'd been very drunk and hardly remembered it. "All the single ladies, not put your hands up." He sang out.

Echo let out a loud squeal and lifted her hand up.

"Up in the club, just broke up." Owen swiveled his hips. "I'm doing my own little thing." He kicked out his leg and turned to the side. Echo tried to mimic him beside him. "You decided to dip and now you wanna trip, 'cause another brother noticed me." He dipped forward and snapped back up. He was so totally going to kill Barry if he threw his back out. The movements were a bit jarring. He definitely couldn't move like Beyoncé, and he swore it was easier last time he did it. When he was drunk.

But the crowd was getting into it, singing along and cheering. A few were even in the isles, dancing along. And he was having fun. "'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it, if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach smiled as he leaned over the rail as the island came into view. He was reminded of Gray doing the same thing, exactly a year ago. And Zach had snapped at him, in anger. Not because he was actually worried. He was angry at Gray for being too excited and embarrassing him. And he'd been so stupid! He was such a moody teenager, angry at the world. For no reason. He'd been such a cliché. It was hard to imagine how much had changed in his life over the course of a year. A year! Was that all it had been?

The ferry drew closer to the island and Zach sucked in a breath. This was his life, his future. This island. And said island was getting bigger on the horizon. He smiled again as he leaned on the railing. He watched the waves in the water until they started to slow. The ferry docked and people started walking down the ramp. Zach stepped onto the docks and immediately started looking around. Owen said he'd meet him there. Zach pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. He was actually early. The ferry had made good time. Owen should still be in the middle of a show. Zach couldn't call him. He scratched at the back of his neck for a moment, thinking. He could just get himself checked in first. He was supposed to be staying at the hotel. He highly doubted he'd be spending any time there. But had to keep up appearances or whatever.

"Gray's brother!"

Zach turned at the voice and smiled. He wasn't expecting to see the man, but he wasn't exactly disappointed. While he'd rather Owen have been there, he still liked Simon. "Mr. Masrani!"

Simon stepped closer, a smile on his face. "Simon." The man corrected. "You arrived early."

Zach nodded and shrugged a bit. "Yeah, I guess. How did you know?"

"Lowery was watching the ferry arrive." Simon explained. "He said it was nearly a half hour ahead of schedule."

Zach nodded his head slowly. "Owen's still busy?" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Simon nodded. "Yes. So I thought this would give us a chance to catch up, my boy!"

Zach smiled and laughed at his enthusiasm. He nodded his head again. "Sure."

Simon clapped his hands together. "We'll get you checked into the hotel and then I will give you a proper tour of control."

"I've been up there several times." Zach pointed out.

Simon nodded. "But your aunt is there now and... it was a demand." He hooked his arm around Zach. "Now let's get going! We don't want to keep her waiting!" He leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "She kind of scares me."

Zach let out a laugh and they started across the docks. They hurried through getting Zach checked in and dropping his stuff off in his hotel room. Then they were on their way to control. Zach was so excited to be back. He was trying so hard not to skip or run or trip or seem too eager. Which he totally was. He was going to be seeing his girls, today. All of them. And just as soon as he could convince Owen into sneaking off, he was going to be going home, to the bungalow. Even if it were only for a few minutes.

"Zach!" Claire threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Zach smiled and hugged her back. "How was your trip?" She asked, stepping back.

"Good." He answered. "Just... fast, I guess."

Claire linked her arm in his and pulled him back a few steps. "You nervous?" She asked softly, dropping her voice to barely a whisper.

Zach thought about her question for a moment. He wasn't nervous about being back on the island itself. He wasn't nervous about seeing the raptors or twins again. Or Owen, for that matter. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for what everyone thought he was there for. For attempting to train the twins well enough in a few days to show them off to investors or whoever. He had no clue where to even start. Or if it were even possible. He'd been talking to them more over the video phone in the last couple weeks, since Owen first told him. But really... he wasn't sure how well it was going to go. And this was basically a test drive for the rest of his life. He didn't want to mess it up. And embarrass himself. And disappoint Simon. And let Claire and Owen down. He messed this up and he'd never get hired on the island, he was sure. And his life would be ruined.

Zach paused. He was being dramatic. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at himself as Claire waited for an answer. Even if he did horribly and failed, no one could stop him from moving to the island and living with Owen. With no job. Just sitting about the bungalow. Waiting for Owen to get home. Being bored out of his mind. Yeah, dramatic. He knew this. Yes, this was a test run. But it was also pretty last minute. They wouldn't really hold this over him, he was sure. He breathed out and nodded. "A bit." He admitted.

Claire smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately. "You'll do great." She said softly. "Just try your hardest, do your best, and project confidence." She said with a nod. "Even if you don't feel it. You've already impressed Owen and Simon. And me." She added with a smile. "I'm so proud of you, Zach."

Zach was rendered speechless by her sincerity. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and dropped his gaze to the floor. Before he could say anything, though, Simon was there again, grabbing his arm and whisking him around the room. They said hi to practically everyone in the room. People Zach hadn't met and names he'd never remembered. Simon didn't even know most of their names. Until just Lowery was left.

Lowery waved at him with an awkward smile. "Welcome back." He said stiffly.

Simon smiled between them. "You know Lows?"

Lowery glanced at Simon. He tilted his head at the use of nickname but didn't say anything about it. "Uh... yeah. When he was taking care of the raptors."

"Ah." Simon nodded and opened his mouth to say more. But his phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

Zach watched him for a moment before turning to Lowery. "So... uh.. have you.. checked in on Owen's show? Is he done yet?"

Lowery was quiet for a moment as he stared blankly at Zach. Then he glanced around quickly, making sure no one was paying any attention to them. No one was, of course. They all had jobs to do. Lowery leaned closer and dropped his voice. "Exactly how old are you?"

Zach's eyes widened. "I... uh... 18." He stuttered a bit over the answer.

" _Exact_." Lowery stressed.

"7 months."

"A year ago?" Lowery asked. Zach swallowed and nodded his head, glad Lowery didn't voice the rest of the question. Lowery leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Zach squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. But the man didn't say anything.

Luckily, Simon returned a moment later. "Sorry for the disruption, boys. You two catch up?" Both nodded their heads and Simon smiled. He reached over to pat Lowery on the shoulder. "Good, good." He said and turned to Zach. "You ready to go?"

Zach cleared his throat and shook himself. "Uh... go?"

"To see your twins." Simon said.

Zach nodded quickly. "Yes!" He said, still nodding his head. He was equal parts excited to see them and just wanted to get away from Lowery before the man questioned him more.

Simon laughed again. "Let's go! Claire!"

She stopped whatever she'd been doing and turned towards them. "Yes?"

"We're going to see the twins."

Claire nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Wonderful!" Simon clapped his hands together. "We can stop by Rexy first."

Claire stepped closer to them and frowned for a moment. "The T-Rex?"

Simon nodded. "Zach mentioned he wanted to visit her and she is the closest."

Claire's lips pulled tightly for a moment and she nodded stiffly. "Yes. Of course." She still wasn't completely okay with Zach's involvement last year with the giant carnivore. But she couldn't change it now and she was learning to accept it.

Zach wanted to ask about Owen again. He'd never gotten an answer and he wanted Owen there with him and the twins. He needed to convince them to listen to him. But he didn't ask. He followed behind them and soon he was stepping into Claire's car. Claire was talking a mile a minute, falling back into her old habits. She rattled off facts about the twins, about them themselves and their new enclosure. About the structure and size, about the safety and how they'd yet to attack the walls. Or anything or anyone, really. She explained how the twins were situated between Rexy and the raptors. And that all three paddocks were connected by gates. The twins had gotten pretty attached to Rexy. And the newly built monorail track made several loops overtop all three enclosures.

But all of this, Zach already knew. He'd been involved in everything from the start of the new designs. The gates had been his idea, thinking it would keep all the dinosaurs involved happy. Simon also already knew everything. He'd been trying to be more hands on with the island since the reopen. He'd had a house built for himself on the island and he was there at least once a week. But both men humored her. Claire was happiest when she was in business mode.

"We had wanted to try training them for the invisible fences..." She was saying as pulled the car into the parking lot. "But the liability alone at the moment..."

"We're here." Simon announced loudly, even though Claire had been the one driving.

Zach laughed as he practically jumped out. He raced inside to the main viewing window for Rexy. There were a few people inside, clamoring to catch a look at the old girl. Zach squeezed in and pressed his face to the glass like the others. But he didn't see her. "Damnit." He pushed away from the window with a sigh. He really had wanted to see her. And he doubted he'd be able to get in there with her. He wasn't really sure if she'd even remember him.

"Hang on." Claire said, pulling her phone out. She swiped her fingers over it and put it to her ear. "Lowery, patch me threw to the T-Rex control room, uh... what's his name..."

"Reese." Zach said automatically.

Claire glanced at him. "Reese. Yes."

A few minutes later, a man Zach recognized by voice came into the viewing area. He held a microphone out. "Who wants it?" He asked. Claire pointed to Zach and Reese turned towards him. He stared at him for a moment and tilted his head. "You may think you're just like Owen." Reese started and then paused and shook his head. "God help us all that there's two." He mumbled under his breath. "But you aren't going in there with her." He said louder.

Zach nodded his head as he took the microphone. "Yes, sir."

Reese sighed and shook his head. "She's being stubborn." He said. "She's just on the other side of the trees there." He said, pointing. "Just standing there." Reese shook his head and turned.

Zach waited until Reese left before bringing the microphone closer to his mouth. "Uh..." His voice echoed over the speakers. Zach glanced up for a moment. He wasn't really sure what to say. He pressed closer to the glass. The crowd parted, staring at him with interest. Zach lifted the mic again. "Rexy." He said her name softly. "Rexy." He called a second time, in an almost singsong voice. "Where's my girl at?"

There was a shifted in the trees. The leaves fluttered for a moment before Rexy's large head poked through. She stared for a moment.

"Rexy!" Zach smiled. "You gonna come over and say hi?"

She blinked and stepped forward slowly. She moved closer to the viewing platform. She bent down and put her eye right up against it as a few gasps rang through the room.

Zach waved wildly. "Hey, Rexy! Remember me!?" She let out a rumble. It was a soft rumble for her but it still seemed to shake the platform. Zach let out a laugh as she practically rubbed against the glass. "You remember your um... stitches?" He turned to the side. He bent down and craned his neck back, trying to mimic her. Rexy snorted loudly and bobbed her whole body, like she was nodding. It was a mannerism she picked up from the raptors. She pressed herself to the ground like she'd done the few times he climbed on her back.

It was a lame trick. Zach certainly didn't think it was impressive. He hadn't realized he'd taught her a trick anyways. If it could even be called that. But the crowd around him broke out in cheers and gasps. All around him, people held out phones and cameras, taking videos and pictures. A few were turned towards him and he realized he'd been recorded the whole time.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins and raptors will be up next. The outline for this chapter just kept getting longer. So I split it! 8D And yes. I did listen to the Single Ladies song on repeat while editing this. Single Ladies by Beyoncé and Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-lot. I can't remember how the idea came about, but I remember talking with Momma Pink one right while I was laying in bed. And somehow, we were talking about Owen losing a bet and having to sing Baby Got Back at a show with the raptors. But I was half asleep. And Pink offered to write it down for me so I wouldn't forget. XD But I grabbed a notebook out of the new notebook drawer and scribbled down the note in the dark. I found said notebook the other day and laughed. But really... the song isn't very family friendly. XD ANYWAYS... PINK! IF YOU EVER READ THIS STORY AGAIN, DO YOU REMEMBER THIS LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION?!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ IT! 8D

So this isn't an update. This is a heads up and an apology and an explanation. DO NOT WORRY! Raptor is NOT over! I am NOT stopping or giving up on this story! NOT AT ALL! BUT... I am finally doing something I've wanted to do for over a year! I am going back through EVERY chapter and editing. I am not changing or deleting anything major. The main plot points WILL NOT CHANGE! What I am doing (other than fixing mistakes), is adding some more details in places that I rushed through and adding some things in with background characters. When I first started Raptor, I was planning on only focusing on Zach and Owen. But as I went, I started falling in love with the background characters. Claire, Simon, Zara, and Lowery, mainly. And as I plan for future things, there's some interactions I wish I'd done with the background characters. Just little things. Again, nothing plot changing.

Why do I need to do this? Answer is, I don't _really_. But honestly, while talking with my "assistant" and expressing the wish that I had done some things, she said, "DO IT!" And suddenly, I really, REALLY wanted to do it. The idea of working on this again, in this capacity, has me really excited. I'll be honest, halfway through Drop Anchor, I started having issues with the story. And with the fandom. And I think you can tell that I rushed through parts. And I _hate_ that!

So... for the next couple months, I will be re-editing the WHOLE THING! That is 76 chapters and nearly 200k words. XD So yes, it is a massive undertaking. And I'm probably crazy for doing it. But I think in the end, it will make me happier with the story and make me continue to want to work on it. I will be working on it when I can and when I finish, then I will update all the chapters all at once for each part. (Which will probably drive me crazy!) And when I FINALLY finish, hopefully by then, I will have the next couple chapters of Periphery done. (I'm almost done with the rough draft of chapter 4 anyways.) And when I start posting actual updates again, I can post a quick summary of additions. So, no one will have to re-read this massive thing. Because over 200k words is a LOT to make people re-read. XD

So that's it. There are 76 chapters to do. (I've actually done the first 8 already. Though to be honest, those aren't the big additions I wanted to make anyways. XD)

I hope I don't upset y'all too much! But I just feel like this is something I really NEED to do because I really WANT to do it. 8D

In the mean time, if you want to come annoy me, you can hit me up on Discord. Chas#0048. And I'll invite you to my chat server, filled with other people who annoy me.

Thanks guys!

Much love!

Chas


	5. Raptor Updated!

Raptor part 1 has been edited! 37 chapters! 40,983 words were added. (Whoa.) It took me 42 days. Now onto Drop Anchor! 8D

When I catch up and get back to this story, Periphery, I'll delete these note chapters.


End file.
